1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a winding machine comprising individual slides cooperating in pairs and being movable on a slide guide and carrying pendulum arms which comprise a driving shaft positioned coaxially with respect to the swivel axis of the pendulum arms, said driving shaft being connected to a driving motor, and a receiver device positioned at the ends of the pendulum arms driven by the driving shaft for the winding core.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art winding machine of this type is provided for rolls without winding shaft, in that the winding core is clamped immediately between the receiver devices of a pair of pendulum arms. As a function of the strip-like material to be wound up, the thickness of the strip, the width of the roll, and of other parameters, the winding torque has a very different value. That means that the driving motor must be designed for the highest winding torque to be expected. That means an excessive expenditure of motor output, particularly due to the fact that electric motors become superproportional and expensive with increasing output.